


for whatever comes next

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hahah not yet Din is a ✨wimp✨, Marriage Proposal, Soft Din Djarin, Winta is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "Anyways, bringing the rings is very important, 'cause how are people gonna know you are married if you don't have rings. I think it needs to be given to someone older." Winta's eyes are serious as Din briefly looks in the mirror at her. "Grogu is so little and what if he loses them?"---Din and Winta have a (mostly) serious conversation about his wedding.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Winta, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth (mentioned)
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	for whatever comes next

Din wipes sweat off his forehead as he pushes Winta and Grogu on the swing set. Both children screech happily.

"Higher! Mr. Din, please please please push us higher!" Winta begs, he pretends to hesitate.

"I dunno, Winta. You might do a loop-de-loop if you go any higher."

She won't. Din is positive he's not that strong.

"Pleeeaaaassseee! I gotta practice for when I'm a pilot!" Winta pouts, giving him puppy eyes.

"I guess you can go a little higher..." Din takes advantage of Winta's momentary celebration to push her as high as possible. She laughs loudly, kicking her legs to go higher.

Grogu watches.

"Do you want to be pushed like Winta?" Din asks. Grogu shakes his head.

"No papa, too high." Din chuckles and watches as Winta rambles about flying airplanes.

"Again! Again!" Winta squeals.

"One more time. Then we gotta go get lunch." Din warns. Winta nods.

"Okay, as high as you can. Promise?" She holds out her pinky solemnly. Din hooks their pinkies together, equally solemn. He knows pinky promises are no joke.

"I promise."

She nods, grabbing the chains of the swing tightly. Din begins to push, building up height.

He then pushes the swing while running underneath it. Winta cheers as she kicks her legs to get a little more height.

"I'm flying! Look!"

"I see." Din takes Grogu off the swing and holds his hand so the toddler doesn't run in front of Winta's swing.

A minute later Winta jumps off the swing, bowing as Din and Grogu clap for her.

"Are you hungry?" Din pulls out the sandwiches from the lunchbox Cobb had packed for them. Winta takes it gratefully.

"Thank you." She sits down and takes a long sip of her water.

"You're welcome." Din hands Grogu a sandwich and begins eating his own.

"How old do you have to be to be a pilot?" Winta asks. Din shrugs, already pulling out his phone to find the answer.

"Sixteen." He answers after a moment of silence.

She nods and furrows her brow. "Eight years!"

Din winces. He hopes she's outgrown her airplane phase by then, Omera would have a fit.

"Grogu can be my co-pilot when he is old enough." Winta announces. "Grogu do you wanna fly with me?"

Grogu nods.

Winta beams. "Only fourteen years!"

Din knows fourteen years is quite a bit of time. He still has to take a deep breathe to calm his mind.

Grogu falls asleep on the way to Omera's. Winta is quiet for a while, worn out from the day.

"When you and Mr. Cobb get married, can I come to your wedding?" She asks. Din blushes. He hasn't asked Cobb to marry him, they've talked about it several months ago but Din hasn't worked up the nerve to yet.

"Of course." Din gets back to her question. "Maybe you can be our flower girl."

Winta nods. "Can I carry the rings to you instead?" She asks.

"It's called a ring bearer and that's usually a boy job. We'll probably get Grogu to do it." Din shrugs. He hasn't thought through anything. 

"That's silly. At my aunty's wedding her dog held their rings." She giggles. "He tried to eat them."

Din chuckles. "Interesting."

Winta takes a deep breath. "Anyways, bringing the rings is very important, 'cause how are people gonna know you are married if you don't have rings. I think it needs to be given to someone older." Her eyes are serious as Din briefly looks in the mirror at her. "Grogu is so little and what if he loses them?" She looks genuinely worried, Din has to hold back a laugh.

"What would Grogu do?" He asks.

"He can be the flower boy." Obviously, Winta had time to think this through before approaching it with Din. "I think he'd be good at it. Please can I bring you the rings? Please, please, pleeeeaaassssee?"

Din sighs. "Alright. I guess so. What makes you think we'll get married?" He asks curiously.

Winta has no filter, she grins. "Cobb is already Grogu's dad. And you love him like a million billion trillion. You look at him like mama looks when she talks about my daddy."

Din knows this is the highest compliment Winta can offer. "A million billion trillion, huh?" He decides to focus on instead of the comment about her parents.

"Uh huh."

He pulls into the front of their house. Omera is waiting for them on the porch so Din rolls down the window.

"Mama! Din said I could be the ring bearer at his wedding." Winta announces proudly.

Omera raises a brow. "Did he?" She ruffles Winta's hair and shoos her inside to get cleaned up. "Did you finally propose?"

Din shakes his head. "Nope. Your daughter just wants to be the ring bearer."

Omera snorts. "What will Grogu do?"

"Flower boy." Din answers. He doesn't really care. He thinks Grogu would probably like throwing flowers around better than holding rings.

"And you agreed?"

He shrugs. "Why not?"

Omera laughs and peers into the backseat. "I'll let you two get home. And Din?"

"Yeah?"

"Propose to that man."

**Author's Note:**

> Winta is so fun to write omg I love her
> 
> Will the proposal be the next installation of this series? Who knows, not me :))))
> 
> Y'all know the drill (hopefully) if you have any ideas for this series or just wanna chat about star wars hit me up at @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway on instagram


End file.
